


go, sharks

by gsaiguy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cheerleader AU, M/M, and michael is pining, jeremy is a cheerleader, when i actually figure out where this is going ill add more tags but for now idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsaiguy/pseuds/gsaiguy
Summary: Christine forces Michael to join the tech team when the cute cheer leader becomes part of the little shop of horrors castaka i wanted to draw jeremy in a cheerleading costume and here we are





	go, sharks

Christine came barrelling out the school doors with a flier in her hand. She shoved it into Michael’s chest, talking very quickly about a play and how even if he didn’t get a part he could do tech.

“Chris-” she kept rambling, so he raised his voice. “Christine! Slow down! What the hell are you on about?”

Christine giggled and slowed down just enough for Michael to comprehend what she was saying. “You have to sign up for this play! We’re doing Little Shop Of Horrors! All the popular kids signed up, for some reason, but there are still some open-”

“No way, that’s not happening, Chris,” Michael interrupted.

“You didn’t even let me get to the best part!” Christine’s eyes lit up. “Do you remember that cute cheerleader you were drooling over at the homecoming football game?”

Oh did Michael remember.

Christine had somehow convinced Michael to “have some school spirit” and go with her to the first real football game of the year. Michael hated football and Christine doesn’t really care for sports but she could give anyone a run for their money when it came to school pride. She was wearing a purple school hoodie and sported some yellow and indigo dots around her eyes. She was holding a huge poster that said “Go Middleborough!” with some poorly drawn sharks around the letters. She even got some of that spray-on hair dye and painted her hair purple and yellow.

They got to the school stadium, bought their tickets, ordered some overpriced soda, and made their way to their seats. The game wouldn’t start for another 30 minutes so they had to wait through the Color Guard routine. Then the cheerleaders came out. Michael was perfectly content scrolling through tumblr on his phone until Christine shoved him and muttered something about the football players coming on.

Then Michael caught glimpse of one of the cheerleaders holding up a really skinny girl, the only boy in the team. Michael spent the entire game staring at him. He wore these trackpants that hugged his legs and left almost nothing to the imagination. Oh, what Michael would give to be in between those-

 

“Yeah I remember,” Michael tried to suppress the blush rising in his cheeks. “What about him?”

“Well,” Christine paused, a mischievous look in her eyes, “He joined the cast for Little Shop! his name is Jeremy by the way. Jeremy Heere.”

“And you think that’s going to convince me to join drama? Think again, Chrissy,” Michael stuck his tongue out.

“You could do tech! No acting or being in front of crowds required! Plus you get to stare at Jeremy from the tech booth!”

“Did I hear m..my name?” It was the cheerleader, Jeremy. Michael instantly turned red as he walked up to where they were standing.

“Oh we were just talking about my friend joining theater! I said you were new to the gang,” Christine smiled widely at Jeremy. Michael’s brain short circuited, Jeremy was even more attractive up close. He had bought one of those varsity cardigans and it was just a size too big on him. He sported a letter, assumably from cheer, and had a variety of club related pins littered around the rest of it. He was tall, just an inch or two taller than Michael, and he had curly hair that bounced atop his head whenever he walked. He had freckles all over his face and probably more all over his body. Michael didn’t even notice Jeremy had been calling his name before Christine jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

“Shit- ow! Chris!” She giggled “Sorry, I haven’t been… I’ve just been… um, not sleeping well.” Michael stuttered. Jeremy smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“It’s alr..right! I w..was just w..wondering if you w..were actually joining! W..we could always use m..more p..people!” Michael had only now noticed Jeremy’s stammer, how he was confident enough to do drama, Michael didn’t know. He nodded his head plainly before snapping out of it and giving Jeremy a straight answer.

“Yeah… I mean.. Shit, no I can’t do public, um, public stuff. I get really, um, nervous and stuff..” Michael trailed off, shifting one foot from the other.

“That’s f..fine! You can do tech stuff! Like lights and junk!” Jeremy gave Michael a smile that made Michael’s heart skip a beat.

“Yeah Christine.. Um… she said that.” Michael glanced over to his friend who was grinning in a way Michael could only perceive as evil. “I’ll, um, I’ll think about it.” Jeremy beamed.

“Aw..wesome! See you at p..practice, m..man!” He scurried away and grabbed one of the other cheerleader’s hands.

Oh.

 

Later, Christine was sitting with Michael in his basement, she was watching him play some old, obscure video game he got from eBay, and fiddling with the corner of Michael’s obnoxiously yellow duvet cover.

“I can’t believe he’s straight. No one _that_ hot is straight.” Michael complained after he finished that particular level. Christine laughed at him.

“He’s not straight, Michael. He does cheer _and_ he’s in drama, I mean come on.”

“He was holding Brooke’s hand! He kissed her, Chris!”

“He kissed her forehead, Michael, and so what? He could be bi!” She beamed at Michael. “Or pan, or poly, or demi-” Michael cut her off.

“I get it.” He picked up one of the gummies from the package sitting on the TV stand and popped it in his mouth. “The point is that he’s not single, and I’m not about to be a homewrecker.” Michael spent extra money on edibles for Christine because she hated smoking. She always complained about coughing and how it’d ruin her vocal chords, so Michael gave in as long as she paid for at least half of the expenses. They got a little bit of a discount because Michael’s dealer was Chris’ cousin.

“He’s so cute, Chris. It’s totally not _fair._ ” He whined. Christine was giggling like a maniac beside him flapping her hands a little bit aggressively, and seeing her laugh made Michael laugh.

 

Michael joined tech theater the next semester and ended up spending a lot of time after school, that he didn’t need to,watching the drama kids practice. The play was uninteresting to him and the other tech kids were obnoxious as all hell but Michael didn’t mind. He would just watch Jeremy as he sang and jumped around the stage. The whole cast was alright, not great, the best by far being either Christine or Jeremy (although Michael couldn’t tell if he was biased). One of the tech kids rolled up in a spinny chair next to where Michael was standing, and started to jabber on about something Michael couldn’t care less about. Eventually, rehearsal ended and Michael made his way down to where Christine and Jeremy were standing.

The three of them had become somewhat close over the course of the Little Shop play, and had planned to walk home together because Michael didn’t have enough money for gas that week, and neither Christine or Jeremy knew how to drive. They were going to then hang out at Michael’s, possibly get high, and if everything went well, have a good, old-fashioned, Friday night sleepover, complete with a 3:00 A.M. Sev-Elev run. That is until they saw Christine’s father parked in front of the school, a soft, yet stern, look painted on his face.

“It’s going to rain,” Michael picked up. Christine spoke mainly tagalog with her father, but her family was from a different area in the Philippines than Michael’s was, so he couldn’t understand some of the differences in dialect. Michael stood back as Christine continued to argue with her father, only picking up a few tidbits about Christine’s grandmother and how she might be calling tonight.

“ _Nene,_ we have to go,” He finally said in heavily accented english. That was a word Michael recognized very clearly.

“Sorry guys, I guess you’ll have to have extra fun in my name tonight,” Christine said dramatically, hugging the two boys before hopping into her dad’s car.

“Hey M..Michael?” Jeremy glanced over at the boy in question. “W..what does nene m..mean?” Michael cocked his head.

“Um.. it’s, like, a term of endearment for the youngest daughter, why?”

“Oh, you just had this look on your f..face w..when M..Mr. Canigula said it, I w..would’ve thought it w..was an insult or som..mething.” Michael swallowed loudly.

Michael didn't often bring up the whole trans thing in conversation.

 


End file.
